Tiger & Dragon Epic Retold
by Teh Rem
Summary: I started over. This is an Adventure story version of Toradora! There will be humor/adventure/and romance...eventually. come read it for yourself rated T due to future content. Please enjoy. I'm bad with summaries :L
1. Stepping up

** Hey guys so i did it... thoughts are** _'italicized between apostrophes'_ **and flash backs are _"bold and italicized in between semicolons" _please enjoy reading this it took me awhile to think this up. **

**-Teh Rem**

_**There are times in a persons life when they question their ****existence**_

_**Even the smallest being has a desire for more**_

_**Some will sit while they hope, dream, and pray for a different chapter**_

_**Others will go out of their way to write it themselves**_

_**Similar to how people live their lives, books aren't written by themselves**_

_**sometimes going out of ones way to write is necessary**_

_**in the end only those with the will and determination can pick up the pen**_

* * *

"Today's the day. Todays the day. Today is the day." You're probably wondering who's this weirdo repeating one sentence over and over again? Well his names Takasu Ryuuji, Our stories Heroin- i mean hero. "Today is definitely the day." What day is he talking about you might ask? Well Takasu Ryuuji was unfortunately, no ordinary 16 year old boy with his short blue hair. He was a boy who dreamed of Adventure. Today was the day he planned on leaving his town in hopes of making a name for himself. Ryuuji, (as few would call him.) has sanpaku eyes, meaning his iris's take up less space than the whites of his eyes. Needless to say he scares many people. He may look scary but hes actually a pretty nice guy. That was his main motivation for leaving his town in search of better life. There was no point in staying in his hometown of "Tristeno". He wanted people to look at him with respect, not fear. He longed for a chance like today to leave this place and head out to see all of Dasten Garde, which was the Territory his town resided was one of the four territories in the land of Euphoria, along side Vaarden, Shaden, and Laya. Ryuuji felt his life to be awful and unfulfilled. He wanted more. He wanted to change.

"Go Ryuu-chan!" Came a cheerful voice from behind him. It was his mother Takasu Yasuko. She was one of the few people who weren't afraid of him. She was often drunk, yet still loveable. With Her honey blonde hair and youthful looks she was popular as a hostess.

He smiled at her happy to know she was always cheering. She was his only parent after having his Father run out on her while she was still pregnant. She's raised him by herself, but due to her job Ryuuji had learn to take care of himself when she wasn't around. This lead to him being quite the cook and cleaning freak. Sometimes he's the one who takes care of her, but he doesn't entirely mind because he's grateful to her for not abandoning him.

Ryuuji always wanted a different life, ever since he had met his first and best friend Kitamura Yuusaku. Today Like every other day he truely believed he was ready.

"Today's definitely the day" Repeated our hero for the fifth time as he stood at the entrance and exit of his hometown under the tall wooden archway. He was finally gonna do it. He was gonna leave this place with its oak wood buildings and Stone paved roads. He had everything he needed in sack slung over his shoulder. The inside consisted of clothes and his favorite spice collection. He also had a wooden stick on the sash that wrapped around his waist for protection. He was sweating under the sun. He was surprised because he had dressed pretty light. On his upper torso was a blue shirt with a tanish brownish open slevless vest. His pants were regular dark blue trousers that stopped just before his ankles. he wore flat stringless shoes and no socks. "Today...is definitely the day." He said again with a stern look on his face as stared forward into the wild forest that was just on the brink of his town. He was sweating due to nervousness. He'd never really been outside his town before. Anything bad thing could happen.

"You can do it Ryuu-chan!" Shouting his mother Yasuko. Every day he attempted to leave, his mother would stand behind cheering him on.

He kept repeating the phrase trying to reassure himself as many negative thoughts raced through his head. his first thought was of dying just after stepping one foot outside of town. Getting Mauled by a wild bear, after a few steps in the forest was the next as always, and last but not least being kidnapped and sold into slavery, after falling asleep outside of his hometown was another far off theory he had. He looked pale after recounting the string of negative thoughts.

"T-T-today is definitely...not the day." He sighed with his pale scared expression. He spun around and walked towards his mother who looked at him with disappointment. Even so, she still smiled at his decision and embraced her son. Ryuuji had to face it. He wasn't strong. He also wasn't what you would consider brave. He believed he had heart, or atleast that's what his mother convinced him to think. To ryuuji changing his life for the better was a dream. '_Maybe this dream is too far for my reach.'_

After making their way back home, Ryuuji put some hot coals in the furnace. He was preparing to make dinner for His mother and himself. using his favorite spices and some ingredients from the local market he was gonna make friend rice. He held a sad expression in his eyes as he mixed rice in the skillet. His household was filled with silence apart from the crackling of the furnace and the skillet. His mother sat kneeling on a cushion at their small wooden table. She was playing with their pet bird inko-chan. He was a sickly looking parakeet. She also had dissatisfied look in her eyes as she turned towards Ryuujis back in the kitchen area across the room. Their hour consisted of 4 rooms 2 of which were bedrooms, and one of which was a living room dining room and kitchen mixed into one and the last was a bathroom. due to the irrigation system of the town they had running water for baths and the loon.

"Ryuu-chaaaaan" his mother groaned in a bored fashion signaling for his attention.

"Hn" He grunted in return, signifying that she had his attention.

"theirs always tomorrow. Always keep your head up, ya-chan doesn't like seeing ryuu-chan sad. After all Ryuu-chan is the coolest person Ya-chan knows" she said trying to cheer up her teenage son. He really didnt understand why she really liked calling him by that nickname or why she enjoyed talking in the third person.

"Is that so.." Those were the only words he could mutter back towards his mom. Her pep talk didnt work on him. " Yasuko," he started "when do you have to leave for work?" She gazed out one of the 3 windows in their home at the soon to be setting son.

"In a little while." she replied to his back.

"Well then time to kick into overdrive." He gave a stern response. His eyes had to glint signifying that something was about to go down. in a lightning fast motion he reach for one of his spice jars and sprinkled some of the contents of the skillet. And just as he set the jar down, a wooden spoon as if moved by some magical force appeared in his hands. Ryuuji began to elegantly mix the the rice in a fury of motions. Witnessing it all from behind him, his mother utter a laugh of glee. Ryuuji then with the speed of a cutting blade being, whisked the food onto plates and set them upon the table with spoons and cups in a matter of seconds. He grinned with a terrifying expression on his face as he seated himself in front of his mother.

"ahaha!" His mother laughed gleefully at her sons expertise in the field of cooking. "Ryuu-chan is soooo cool. Just like his papa!" Ryuuji dreaded the end of her sentence losing his grin and fierce expression.

"You really need to stop bring up that old man." Ryuuji raised his voice, with obvious anger in his tone. Running out on his mother wasn't the only sin of his father that ryuuji hated him for. Cursing him with the eyes of a high way bandit was also fuel for his anger.

"Ya-chan can't help it ahaha!" she continued to laugh before devouring all of the fried rice ryuuji had prepared for her. Ryuuji could only sigh and eat as well.

After dinner Yasuko dressed herself in her sensual attire which consisted of a frilly blouse and extra short skirt before leaving ryuuji to go work her usual night shift at the hostess bar.

After cleaning the dishes from off the table ryuuji turned toward his clean small home. One of the windows was open letting in air and revealing the night sky.

"Oh a crescent moon tonight." Ryuuji said as he looked towards the moon. He continued to stare at the beautiful moon as his mind drifted into a flashback.

_**"There's always tommrrow. Keep your head up. After all Ryuu-chan is the coolest person i know."**_

_**" Takasu...havent you ever hoped for more?"**_

_**"What if theirs more waiting out there for people like us?"**_

_**"Theres no dream too far as long as you stretch your arms and increase your reach."**_

_'Keep my head up and Increase my reach huh?' _He thought to himself as he continued to stare out at the moon lost in thought. _' Just how do they expect me to do that...' _He trailed off in his thoughts before snapping back to reality. He abruptly closed the windows curtains and blew out the candles bringing darkness to the house. After retreating to his room and shutting the door quietly, he climbed onto his bed. His thoughts were still lingering in about in his head. _' Always tomorrow?'_ he sighed dismissing his final thought and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Teh Rem: Please review if you like it. buhbyyyyyye.**

**EDITTED AGAIN for the third time **


	2. A bleak tomorrow

Somewhere in a secret place, two figures were seated in a room. The sun shone through a window, and illuminated part of the room. Both figures regardless, seated themselves in the shadows. only the lower jaw of one of the two was shown. He had a small yet cynical plastered on his face. He opened his mouth preparing to speak.

"Commander all preparations are in order." He spoke to the other person. Their body was completely covered in the shadows of the room.

"Is that so." he responded with a bored tone.

"Yes sir. We await your orders." The first one replied addressing his superior.

"Very well then. Commence the Divine retribution."

"Of course sir!" The first person spoke. He stood up and keeled into the light revealing his orange shaggy hair, slit eyes and cynical smile.

"Send that woman Selnora. " The commander finished before sending off his shagged hair subordinate."Failure is not an option..." He trailed off once he was alone in the room.

* * *

Ryuuji awoke the next morning getting out of bed in a drunken like stupor. After getting dressed, he prepared breakfast in time for his mothers arrival. As always, Yasuko walked into the house in her usual stumbling manner. Ryuuji being the good son he was made sure she ate before cleaning her face and sending her to bed. This was apart of his daily routine. He couldn't imagine not doing this every morning. After clearing the table he went back into his room. He emerged minutes later having put on his clothes from the day before. "Time to head to the market." He said. "Inko-chan watch over the house." After opening and slamming the door, he was gone.

He wore a surprised expression upon seeing the empty streets. He didn't mind at all, in fact, he was reluctant to not have to hide his face from the fearful stares of townsfolk.

_'Today might not be so bad.' _he thought to himself as he continued on his way. After arriving at the Long street that held various food stands and merchant dealers, he noticed a that not a single person was there. just stands full of food that lacked vendors.

He smirked at the scene_. 'What are the chances of everyone taking a break all at once. wait what am i thinking? That sounds stupid.'_

"Hello? is anybody here?"he called out to the empty street, and nobody called back. There was no sounds not even the wind. Something wasn't right. Theres town population was pretty small, but this amount of emptiness was ominous. He felt wary of his surroundings. He was starting to get scared. Well he is a coward after all.

"This level of creepiness is too much for me. Cup noodles for dinner it is." He said a loud. Just as he turned to leave, he bumped into what felt like a brick wall.

The encounter caused him to fall backwards in fear. Towering over him was a tall behemoth of a man. As the man gazed down at him, Ryuuji looked frightened while he stared right back at the battle scarred face. '_This has to be a dream. whats with the all white clothes?'_ The behemoth had the appearance of some military official. '_Why is he all geared up?'_ Ryuuji questioned mentally upon noticing the giants white metal chest plate armor.

'_It looks like it'd take a lot to break that.' H_e gulped because the figure wasn't moving nor saying a word. The chest plate used white straps to wrap around his upper torso. Ryuuji could tell he was strong. The muscles under his tight white long sleeved shirt he wore under the armor convinced him plenty. His Shoulders were protected by a hard round metal like material.

The behemoths large white boots gave off the impression that being stepped on, would break something. He had a white sash across his waste probably used to hold up his pants. His expression grew unpleasant as he gazed down at Ryuuji. '_How the hell can i get out of this situation?__Ok try not to panic Ryuuji. It's just a tall scary faced man that puts my eyes to shame. There has to be a way out of this. Am i gonna die here? I can't! I have too many regrets! _Ryuujis mind was in a panic fest. The white clad giant extended his bare hands towards Ryuujis forehead.

"Crap." Ryuuji whispered quietly. He shut his eyes hard expecting the inevitable.

"Shall i take this one?" the giant mans voice boomed throughout the area.

"hmm no. This ones different, i want it." Ryuuji opened his eyes to see the source of the more elegant voice. It was of a female this time. Her raven hair hung down her back. She and the big guy were dressed in the same attire,_ 'so they must be comrades'_. She on the other hand was more distinguished due to the black sash decorated with medals that wrapped diagonally around her torso. With her snow white skin her beauty surprised him. Her eyes on the other hand screamed man eater, with their snake like iris. He had no idea why these people were before him.

"Who are you people?" He said to them. The panic in his voice was evident.

"Ah it seems the filthy animal can speak." This came from the big guy. Ryuuji was taken aback. '_They think i'm an animal?!'_

"Im not an animal i'm a human being! Who are you people?! Where is everybody what have you guys done?" He raised his voice a bit. The panic was still evident.

"Only speak when spoken to." replied the booming giant.

"What do you guys w-" He was stopped from speaking any further. The behemoths had stomped his massive foot on Ryuujis chest. The pain was greater than anything he'd ever felt in his life.'

"My my it seems some people don't know their place. You have to realize that you're at our mercy." Spoke the woman this time. "Try not to damage him too much Jarnimol i want to keep this one as a pet." She finished speaking as she licked her lips hungrily.

"As you wish Mistress." Replied the giant behemoth . He reached for ryuuji's head. Ryuuji looked at the massive hand being outstretched towards his face. Time was moving by slowly as he waited for only god knows what would happen next.

_'i'm screwed.' _Ryuuji thought to himself as he closed his eyes. was this the end for him? Thoughts of his mother Yasuko raced through his mind._ 'What about Yasuko? What will happen to her? What if something already happened to her?'_ He didn't wish for any harm to befall his mother. He had almost forgotten about all his hopes for a different life. Were they never going to happen? Was he going to die the same old Ryuuji? All these realizations and more ran through his head. Without warning, he snapped.

"No!" he shouted at the top of Lungs. His action startled the two strangers. After feeling around the ground, he tossed a stone he found towards the head of the behemoth. It was a long shot. He knew if anything, it would only allow him a few moments to make a run for it. Without a second thought he was up and sprinting for his life.

'_I have to get out of here.I have to find Mom! I have to make sure she's safe. Why is this happening?' _His thoughts were all over the place. He was fearing the worse.

"What the hell is happening?!" He shouted once again at the top of his lungs. He ran passed building after building and turned street corners every once in awhile. His eyes widened with relief as he spotted his destination. After reaching the door to his small home, he yanked it open and screamed his mothers name while frantically running towards her room. While reaching for the door knob he stopped. He felt a mini heart attack. He was shaking with fear. He forced his thoughts to be positive. '_Shes ok. shes a heavy sleeper. she'll be there. Don't worry! Stop shaking dammit!'_

"Yasuko!" He shouted while opening the door. Nobody was there. he felt his entire world had been taken away. He fell to his knees in utter shock. She was gone. The bed looked as if it hadn't been made but this was no time for his compulsive cleaning. What was he going to do now? What was he living for if his mother wasn't there to greet him every morning.

"sorry to interrupt your heart aching moment, but id suggest that you come out." The voice he heard came from outside his home. It was the female enveloped in white. As her voice echoed in his ears his thoughts switched from sorrow to rage. He snapped out of his trance and stood up. He ran to the corner of his room and retrieved the only weapon he owned. With the wooden stick in hand, he prepared to exit his house. He was ready face the people responsible for taking his mother

"A-A-Alone!" Upon hearing the horrible screeching he turned his gaze towards the familiar bird cage which was home to his favorite pet.

"How could i forget about you Inko-chan." He replied sighing as he walked towards the kitchen area. He returned to the bird with a huge bag of bird feed. He poured some of its contents into the bird cage and also placed a cup of water conveniently next to the pile of feed in the cage. It was surprising for him to be so calm during this moment. " I don't know if i'll return to you but just in case." He said after putting the bag of feed on the ground. Sighing heavily he rushed for the door and outside to face his fate. Upon seeing the boy with his stick in hand, the woman couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

" Did you come to fight?"

"I want my mother back, and while you're at it return every single person who lives here." Ryuuji replied as he glared towards her.

"Why should we listen to your demands." said the behemoth of a man as he started walking towards Ryuuji only to be halted by the woman.

"Now now Jarnimol. I think we should commend him. It's not every day a fool attempts to fight a superior threat with only a wooden stick." laughed the woman as she stepped forward. "You're pretty brave kid. Tell you what, i'm gonna give you the honor of knowing my name."

"Is that so." Ryuuji looked down at the ground before bringing his furious gaze back to the face of the woman. " I'm sorry but that information would be useless to me" he replied with his unwavering glare. He was attempting to use his eyes to the fullest on the raven haired woman.

"I see. Well how boring." She smirked at him with a disappointed tone in her voice. " I guess you'll be our prisoner." She replied to him while snapping her fingers. In an instant he was surrounded by more white clad people. There were 30 or so. They were probably foot soldiers, seeing as they had no sash. They held out their swords and pointed them at Ryuuji.

"Aren't we the coward?" Ryuuji Grinned in an attempt to coerce them.

"Hmph. How brave yet foolish of you." She grinned back him. In all actuality, Ryuuji was scared out of his mind. "very well then. Jarnimol take him away. You Men follow me. We're heading to the next area, after all our schedule is busy."That was the last thing she said before leaving. she didn't even turn back. She simply walked away without a care in the world, with her following in check. in a matter of moments, She and her men had left the town. only two people remained, Ryuuji and the one known as Jarnimol. He looked at Ryuuji with a grin on his face and Ryuuji looked back at him with anger written all over his.

"Heh not even worthy of the mistress."

Ryuuji didn't have time to react before he felt himself blacking out. He had been knocked hard in the abdomen. His consciousness was fading. His stick had been released from his hands. After the boy had fallen, his body was slumped over the shoulder of the Giant behemoth.

* * *

On top of a building in the distance stood two mystery characters. They had witnessed the whole fiasco. Their red hooded capes concealed their faces. The shortest of the two spoke first.

"Ill handle things here. You follow that annoying woman and try to stop them if you can. We'll meet up at the base once we're done."

"YOSH!" screamed the taller of the two.

"Shhhhh."

"Sorry about that i couldnt help myself. I'm getting all excited!" The taller one said with a wild grin on their face.

"Take care, and don't get beaten." The shorter of the two said. she sighed as she saw the tall behemoth carrying the unconscious Ryuuji over his shoulder. When she turned back her Comrade had disappeared. " Well time go."


	3. Clumsy yet Deadly

**TehRem: Hey guys a new chapter. I'd like to thank my editor Haku I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. My head bobbed violently, as fluid shot out all over the place. I reached for a napkin, but came up short. While thinking, that no ones looking, I decided to just wipe it on my red cape. My partner turned to me with sort of disgusted expression.

"What?" I asked, my chin rose as if daring her to complain. "I wasn't going to use my favorite shirts sleeves. Beside I'll wash it lat-"

I never got to finish my sentence. I stumbled over my cloak, and slammed face first into the cold, hard dirt. My nose was in pain but my pride held it in. Straightening up, I muttered a few curses at the stupid cape. I stopped in my track for a second as I thought '_Or could it be the cape was cursing me?'_I looked to see my blue shorts had dirt on them. '_Just great,'_ I thought. "It doesn't matter. Not where we're going."

We wandered the streets for what seemed like 20 minutes, but have yet to encounter a single soul_. 'Just what the hell is going on here?'_We he had just arrived at the small town of...Tristeno, I believe?

I turned see my partners reaction. She wasn't that tall in retrospect, but compared to me, everyone was a giant. She had this stupid grin on her face until she noticed me staring at her. She made a pretense to look around and give a sudden high pitch cry.

"Oh nooo!" she wailed "T-T-Taiga!"

I sighed. She just loved being a drama queen, but then again, that was also one of her good traits that I'd come to love. Playing along, I said "What is it Minorin?"

"We're too late!" She wailed. She grabbed my shoulder and begin shaking me back and forth. She pointed to the sky "Creatures from the sky have kidnapped all these innocent people!"

My right eye began to twitch as I pictured in my head what she said. She wasn't entirely wrong though. We definitely screwed up somewhere. We were given a simple request, but we arrived too late. Now it seems that everybody's dead.

"Minoriiiin," I called out, waiting for her to calm down.

She swung her head in my direction so suddenly her hood came off. Her short rose colored hair showed off her large amethyst-colored eyes.

"Yes Taiga?" She asked innocently.

"Let's get the hell out of here, I don't have a good feeling about this place."I started to turn and head back the way we came.

"Waaaaaaait!" I heard her calling. She caught up in a matter of moments and said "We should at least scout out the area, in case we overlooked someone."

I was about to object to the idea, when I heard the scream. It was a horrifying sound, one of panic and pain. We both swung our head in the direction it had came from.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed, my eyes growing from fear and scary curiosity. I turned to Minorin and she nodded. Her playfulness had vanished, and her eyes were sharp, serious, and focused. Before I could object, I was swept up and tucked under her arm like a brief case.

"Don't want you to trip again." She chuckled. I looked down and muttered a few incomprehensive words, my face burning from embarrassment. Minorin broke off into a sprint. I felt like the luggage of some idiot, who was running late for an important matter. While looking down, I saw the pavement rushing by at an alarming rate. She was truly the fastest girl alive.

Without any warning, she soon came to a halt. I looked up and saw why. A bunch of guys in white armor were rummaging around the town, kicking through doors and searching the buildings.

"They haven't noticed us yet." Minorin whispered to me.

"Let's go up then." I replied.

"With pleasure," she grinned. She looked around and took off toward the building farthest away from the men in whites. She effortlessly scaled the walls, and in a matter of seconds, we were on top of the roof. I admire her agility and stamina.

"You can put me d-" I was dropped face first into the hard floor of the roof. I straightened up and rubbed my nose. "Minorin..."

"Whoops! We have to be like Spies!" she exclaimed as she concealed her face. I did the same, tucking my long wild auburn hair back into my cloak. "Taiga look."

My eyes shifted in the direction she was motioning, and I saw an interesting scenario. There were three people. A pathetic looking boy was brandishing a stick. he was talking to Two of the guys in white. One looked like a big gorilla with a scary face and the other was a woman with a disgusting look in her eyes.

"Looks like a fight." I said " Then again, more like a beat down, if you ask me."

I turn and saw Minorin staring at the three as if entranced. I turned my attention back to the boy and saw that he was surrounded by more people. As if his odds weren't bad enough. Minorin looked at me with that wild grin of hers.

"Should we help the kid?" She asked, awaiting my approval.

"Let's wait a bit more... although, something about that woman irks me." I replied, squinting my eyes as for a better look at the woman. It was a good thing we waited because it wasn't long before the woman left with her men, leaving the pathetic looking boy and Gorilla as the last two players.

"Where does she think she's going, leaving as if she's the final boss?!" Minorin's exclaimed. Despites what she said, her carefree grin was as wild as ever.

"I'll handle things here." I said "You follow that annoying woman, see what their up to. We'll meet up at base afterwards." Our base of operations was nothing more than a large rock. We had just discovered it on our way here.

"YOSH!"

"Shhhhh." I swear this girl will be the death of me.

"Sorry!" She still held that wild grin. I smiled a bit too.

"Take care, and be safe!" I said, turning my attention back at the behemoth and the kid. The guy had already disarmed the brat, and slung him over his shoulder, as if he was no more than a bag of rice. I sighed, and turned back to see Minorin gone. "It's show time, I guess."

I took a step forward, and fell off the roof. I twisted my body on the way down so I landed into a crouching position. The moment my knees tapped the ground, I broke into a full sprint. Minoriin wasn't the only fast one on the team. It took no time at all for me to catch up to the brute.

The big guy stopped in his track, as I intercepted the two. He looked me over, grinning as if amused by the fact that someone so small was trying to stop him.

"What do we have here?" He whistled. "Now what's a pretty little lady, like yourself, doing out here alone?"

"God, you're uglier up close and in person." I spat out, getting myself into a fighting position. I looked at my clench fist and wished I'd brought my bokken with me.

"And a feisty one at that!" His laughed, his voice booming loud enough to shake the ground. "I like you girl, however it be wise to watch what you say, little girl. Especially, when in the presence of someone a hundred times your size."

"Quality over quantity, fatass." I scoffed. "Now, let me show you your place."

I could see a vein pop up on his forehead. His mocking expression had turn into that of a sour rage. He's a predictable lunk-head.

"Fatass?" He growled "Show me an ounce of fat on this marvelous body!" He dropped the boy and begin to flex his entire body around. I tried not to feel too nauseated by the sight.

"Stop that will you?" I snorted "No wonder the kids out cold. Speaking of the kid, where the hell were you about to take him?

He slammed one of his fists into the ground and growled. The earth beneath him begin to crack and shatter like glass from the impact.

"Don't play smart with me little girl"He growled "you're going to be joining with the rest of the prisoners. But first, I gotta give you a little punishment for that smart mouth of yours."

That was all I needed to hear. So everyone else was alive! Now all I got to do is beat the location out of this idiot. However, being the fair and ever so merciful lady I was, I had to give him a chance to repent.

"Just to be fair, I'll give you a chance to beg for forgiveness."

The giant rolled back his head and roared with laughter, just as expected.

"You just lost your one chance at redemp-WOAH!" He suddenly appear in front of me and would've flatten me with his fist had I not barrel roll to the side. The ground began to crack under the force of his strength. I barely got back to my feet before he struck at me again. I gracefully dodge to the side and struck at his side a kick. It felt like hitting a cement wall, I gritted my teeth and jump back just as his fist came down on the place I'd just been at. The ground once again, split under his pure force.

It wouldn't take much effort to crush me if one of those hits landed. I tried to keep a distance but he keept closing the gap between us with that demon like speed of his. '_What kind of freak is he? _I wondered.

I never got an answer to my question. Instead I got more ground shattering fist coming at me. It was pure luck and instinct that was keeping me alive. However, they will only keep me going for so long unless I have something to push him back.

'_I really wish I had brought my wooden sword now.'_I started to yearn, but then snapped myself out of it. I needed to make do with what I have. I started to look around for a weapon, but was quickly distracted as the gorilla came at me again. I dance to the side as his fist just barely missed me.

'_Why's he so persistent? It must be mating season for him!'_ I shuddered at the thought.

"What happen to all that tough talk from a moment ago?" He sneered "Is running around the only thing the little princess can do?"

_'This bastard is trying to get under my skin.'_

"Fool, as if I actually get serious against a monkey like you!" I laughed, hoping he doesn't see through the false bravado.

"That just false bravado" He struck the spot I had just been in. Ok, I needed another plan.

I waited for the brute to come charging at me again. This time, I didn't run away. I ducked under the grazing fist, and got under his guard. Once he got within striking distance, I jumped and brought up my knee, striking him under the chin. I heard a nasty crack sound and watch as his head flipped to an odd angel. I jumped back out of his range and waited for him to fall.

_It over_ or so I though. The man still stood there on his feet, instead of falling to the ground like he should have. His body was trembling, which I mistook as the body reacting to shock. It terrified me when I realized, the man was actually laughing. I watched as he snapped his neck back into position.

"Just what the hell are you?" I asked him, preparing to attack again.

"I admit, that shocked me a little." He twisted his neck in a circular motion, as if trying to get blood flowing back into it. "That was a pretty nice kick, princess."

_The monster appeared in front of me again and smashed his fist down on top of the spot I had just been in. I'd gracefully dodge to the side, however he had anticipated__ this. He spun around and slamed __the back of his foot into me. I'd barely had time to bring up my left arm to guard when I was s__ent flying into a nearby building__. My eyes widen in shock and I coughed up some blood. _

'_I'm screwed, aren't I?'_

"Pretty amazing, squirt. I'm surprised you survived that. I like to see you do it again." He burst out laughing as he made his way toward me. The giant was right to be cocky. My left arm was broken, and my hand to hand isn't gonna cut it, not against that freakish body of his.

I looked around for a weapon, anything that would give me even the slightest advantage. My eyes stopped at a tree branch next to me. It no bokken, but it will have to do. I gritted my teeth and picked the stick with my good arm. I got to my feet, and got into fighting position with the stick in hand.

"A stick? You're gonna try and thrash me with a stick?" He burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "The little princess want to play at sword fight! That's priceless!" That bastard had the balls to insult me like this. I have to kill him now. I definitely have to kill him. There's no way I can let him live after this. My pride won't allow it!_'Wait I need to snap out of this, even if his smug face makes me wanna destroy him.'_

"Try not to die ok, you twat?" I sneered.

"Don't worry little lady, I won't need to try very hard." This idiot's words were starting to get on my nerves, but I needed to clear my head. '_Clearing my head will ensure my victory.'_

I took a deep breath, and the wind became still. It was as if the air has become still, waiting for what is about to come.

"Let's finish this." With that, we both rush at each other. This was it. No sound could break my concentration. In my mind, nothing but the target existed. I could feel my sword, moving into the position I wanted to. This was going to end it. This was definitely going to- '_Huh_?'

I felt my legs jumble under me. It seems, I picked the wrong time to trip. My body was propelled forward, as I came crashing to the ground. Somehow, I managed to dodge his fist, and my stick, let just say it found its mark. The bastard eyes widen in pain. His hand reached to cover the swollen gland. His voice broke an octave higher, as if singing soprano. A few second later, he crashed into the ground and was knocked out. I blinked a few times as I poked the monster with the stick. No reaction.

"Victory" I exclaimed. It didn't matter how I did it, all that matters is, I did it. "Wait a minute."

I stared at the collapse bastard, and the realization hit me. My arms broken and I doubt I can carry two people, not to mention one of them is as big as a house! "This is just my luck!"

I was about to stomp on and curse the bastard when I heard a scared voice behind me.

"W-who are you?"

I turned and found myself staring into the eyes of the kid. _Well that's one less person I have to worry about._

"Taiga, Taiga Aisaka." I replied, as I looked at his surprised expression. His eyes are fierce._'Great, just great. Well, I might as well make the most of this.'_ "You gonna help me or what?" I growled, angrily, at the boy, as he continued to stare at me.


	4. Her Shield

**TehRem: Yo people. I kinda did this chapter by myself. I hope it's not that bad**

**Taiga: You're right, it's probably worse.**

**Ryuuji: (hits taiga on the head)**

**Tehrem: I don't own the story Toradora!, nor the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

If there's anything Ryuuji Takasu knows about life, it's that life can be a pain in the ass one day, and a kiss on the cheek the next. In the case of today, life was being quite the pain. Just a couple minutes ago, he was running for his life and facing off against dangerous strangers. Actually, he was being used to mop the floor, and it was pretty damn clean afterwards, but that's not the point. After a crazy morning, he was now tending to the injury of a rather cute yet dangerous girl.

"And...done!" Ryuuji said, as he stood up from his kneeling position. "What do you think?" he asked Taiga, who was kneeling at the Takasu's dinner table. She stood up, and admired the work that had been done on her arm.

_'Heh. This kid did a pretty good job.'_She thought to herself while looking at her bandaged arm. It hung by a slink, made from an old red scarf of Ryuuji's.

"Not bad, for a person with that kind of face." She said nonchalantly, and continued to gaze at her arm.

"Is...is that so?" Ryuuji asked, as his eyebrow twitched a bit. "You could at least say thanks you know?" he said, trying to get her attention.

"Did you forget who saved your life idiot?" She practically spat at him. "Where's my cape, I have places to be." Ryuuji's eye, continued to twitch as the powerful midget, known as Taiga pranced around his home in search for her cape.

"Found it!" She exclaimed from the kitchen area of the room.

"Well, since you're not gonna thank me, at least, let me go with you." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, as he talked to her.

"Sorry, but can't do it." She brushed off his words, and swung her cape over her shoulder.

"What!? Why not?" he let out surprised.

"Well for one, you're useless."

'_Ouch. It's as if, she doesn't care about other people's feelings. Why is my kindness wasted?'_He thought to himself, as he slumped forward in a depressed state. She hit him where it hurt, in his pride.

"Well, I'm glad that you understand fool." said Taiga as she started for the door.

"Wait!" He called out to her, before she had reached the door. She stopped and looked at him. He cleared his throat, like a lawyer about to give his final appeal to the jury. "Your arm is broken." He finished and gave her a serious look.

"Well, at least you're not as dumb as you look." Taiga replied sarcastically as she opened the door.

"Wait!" He called out to her. She was half way out of the door by now.

"Make it quick stupid." She hollered at him with a scowl on her face.

"J-j-just let me go with you." His words, stumbled out as he started towards her."I know i'm not a strong fighter, but I have to save my mom." He lowered his gaze to the ground and clenched his fists tightly. "I've been a burden to her my whole life, and I don't want to burden somebody I just met as well. I need to start living my life the way I want to, so let me go with you!" He raised his voice, as he returned his gaze to her. He was now standing, a few feet from the little fighter. "Since you can only use your right arm, I'll be your left. No, not just your left. I'll be your shield." He finished as he looked down at her. His eyes full of determination.

She continued to look into his eye, as he stood his ground. His eyes were unwavering. She sighed as she looked away, admitting defeat, before walking out the door motioning him to follow her.

"I'll let you go with me, but you have to do as I say, and treat me as your master you dog. Also it won't be my fault if you die." Her words stung into him like tiny daggers, as they made their way down the paved streets.

'_Interesting. For a second there, his eyes reminded me of Minorins. But, he will die if we don't have anything to defend ourselves.'_ She thought to herself, as she continued to walk. "Say stupid? Does this town, of yours, have a weapons shop or something like that?"

Ryuuji, slightly annoyed at being nicknamed stupid, sighed before speaking. "My name is Ryuuji Takasu remember?" He said, as he continued to follow after her small body. "I think we have something like that. Unfortunately for us, we don't have permission t-" His words were cut short, because Taiga had stuck her foot behind her into his man area.

"You talk too much Dog." She stated as she removed her foot. He slumped to the ground in pain. "When you're done humping the ground, show me the way." stated taiga, as she gave him a disgusted look before stepping over his body.

After Ryuuji had had given birth, I mean walked off his injury, they arrived at the shop of his town that sold equipment for the average adventure. This included, armor, weapons, and clothing.

"Why did we come here for?" He asked, as she walked in ahead of him.

"Why do you think stupid? We need something to defend ourselves with. There's no way, I can wing it with a shitty stick again." She replied as she looked around. "You should get something too. You know, so you don't die easily?" She mocked him.

Ryuuji face became flushed after hearing her snide remark. He started looking around, as Taiga made her way through the weapons area. Minutes later, Ryuuji clunked out into the open floor of the shop.

"Hey! Will this work?" He asked her. She turned around and saw Ryuuji, decked out in a full shining knight armor set, complete with a knights helmet that included a feather.

"Hmm," She started as she walked towards him. "What kind of idiot are you?" She finished and shot him a scowl. "You won't be able to move fast enough in that thing. Try again!" She yelled, before walking off. He clunked back, to find a new set of gear.

Several minutes later, he reappeared, in more understandable armor. He wore all leather equipment over his usual clothes. Brown leather chest guard, wrist guards, and shin guards, and gloves.

"Will this work?"

"Hmm. Not bad." She replied, appearing with a sheathed long broad sword. "Got a weapon?"

"Yeah right here." he replied. In his right hand was a similar sword, and in his left, a circular and thick, wooden shield, with metal covering.

"Have you ever used a weapon before?" She asked him, as her eyes moved from his left to his right.

"Actually no, but just this morning I h-" Before he could finish, Taiga had thrust her sheathed sword at his face, but Ryuuji instinctive brought up his left hand and blocked.

"Nice reflexes," She said grinning. "But, are you prepared to take a life?"

"I'm sure, we won't have to kill anybody...maybe they'll j-"

"Just maybe they'll what?" She cut in not letting him finish. "Just let them go? Get your head out of your ass, and look around you. They took every single person in your town. Do you think they'll just return them if we ask nicely?" She said, anger was evident in her voice. '_I swear, this idiot needs to understand the real world, which we live in.'_

_"_Well if that's the case, then as long as we can incapacitate them, everything should be ok?" She looked up at him dumbfounded. She was probably wondering how somebody so ignorant of the world around them could live.

"Your innocence disgusts me." She scoffed before strutting towards the shops exit.

"So where are we gon-" Before Ryuuji could finish his words, a terrible roar echoed throughout the town. It was coming from the direction of his home.

"Great it seems the Gorilla woke up." Taiga stated and began sprinting in the direction of the roars origin. Ryuuji could only watch her cape flutter in the wind, as her body had taken off at an alarming speed.

"How the hell am I going to catch up to that?!" Ryuuji shouted as he ran off after her, at a not so alarming speed.

She had arrived within a minute, and rampaging before her, was the behemoth from earlier. He was pounding his fists on the ground. His eyes were devoid of any and all meaning, but rage. He lifted his eyes, to the see the mighty midget standing before him. With her arm bandaged in a red slink, and her red flowing cape on her back. Her black long sleeved shirt was slightly dirty, along with her blue shorts with long black stockings. She had a sheathed sword over her shoulder. She stood, as if daring him to attack.

"Look what we have here?" She started, as she stepped forward. "Somebody didn't get their ass kicked hard enough?" She said, finishing. The enraged brute responded by making malicious animal noises. It seems, he's lost his mind after being shamed by defeat at Taigas hands.

Ryuuji appeared from around the corner, running, with his sword and shield still in hand. He stopped to catch his breath. His breathing was hard and unsteady.

"Somebody's out of shape." She said, with her eyes still focused on the giant in front of her.

"Its... Not...Like...that." He finished, before moving his eyes in the direction of her attention. The tall giant, had finished pounding the ground and diverted his full attention to the two who had appeared before him. Ryuuji looked slightly shocked.

"Ryuuji. Go defeat him." Taiga said, while pointing the sheathed blade at the tall figure.

Unable to comprehend what she had just told him, Ryuuji just stared at her in disbelief. Seconds passed by that seemed like hours, as he continued to stare at his tiny ally.

"Uh Taiga."

"What?"

"I'll die"

"So you've decided, that today is the day huh?"

"Not exactly. It's just, I don't want to die."

"So useless. So all that talk earlier, was under a false pretense? What happened to being my shield?"

"Well not entirely f-"

"Pay attention Stupid!" Taiga yelled as she kicked Ryuuji in his side, which sent him over a few feet. After hitting the ground and rolling over, he sat up angered at what the little girl had done to him. His eyes widened in shock at the realization before him. The Giants fist had come down where they used to stand, over the now shattered ground.

_'I could've been killed!' He_ screamed inside his head while his face was horror stricken.

"Ryuuji!" He heard the familiar high pitched yell of his name. He looked past the giant, to see Taiga in a fighting stance with her blade unsheathed. "Pay attention stupid." Upon hearing her words he jolted back on his feet, prepared for whatever was coming next.

"Taiga!" He shouted at the mini swordsman. She grunted at him. "I don't think, that blocking his attacks is a good idea." he finished, his eyes still focused on the giant in front.

"Yeah i experienced that first hand." She replied, motioning to her broken arm. " Ryuuji! Just hack and dodge!" She shouted as she made a run for the giant. She had raised the blade, with her right arm, over her left shoulder. He turned towards her and grinned. _'Just my luck' She thought to herself._The Giant Began to move towards Taiga as well until, a thick wooden shield had hit him on the back of his skull. He turned towards Ryuuji, with a glare on his face.

'This should buy her, enough time.' He thought to himself, as he prepared to run away. The giant now had his full attention on the cowardly nuisance.

"Hey stupid where are you looking!?" The giant turned towards the voice of Taiga, who had jumped into the air, but it was too late. She fell towards him, and brought her blade down, cutting off his left arm. Blood started to spurt uncontrollably from the stump of his shoulder. His massive arm had hit the ground, and so did he. He didn't scream. He simply gritted his teeth and grunt in pain as he lied on his back.

"Don't think i'm done yet gorilla." She said while standing up. Her eyes were barren. Her voice was cold and unforgiving. "That was for my arm. Next I'll end your life, if you don't tell me where your prisoners are." She had walked over his body and now stood over his head. While still clutching his shoulder, in an attempt, to stop the bleeding, he gazed up into her eyes. She peered down at him, waiting for a response. There was none. "So that's you answer. Pity." In mere seconds, she had raised the, already bloody, sword and brought it down in front of her. The sound of metal hitting stone could be heard echoing throughout the whole town.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Ryuuji had pulled Taiga by her cape backwards, causing her blade to miss the intended mark, and instead came clanged on the ground.

"I could ask you that same thing fool." She said as she shot Ryuuji an angry stare. She stabbed her blade into the cracked ground, and yanked the cape from his grasp.

"Taiga, why do you have to kill him?" Ryuuji also shot her an angry stare.

"He's the enemy. He took all the people from your village, not to mention your mom as well." She replied in an angry disbelief, as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"Still, if you had killed him, where would we find our next clue to look?"

"w-w-well, it had to be done. Besides, he wasn't going to tell us." Taiga pointed at the still moving behemoth as she spouted her words.

"Let's just try to make him talk." Ryuuji stated as he walked over to the injured behemoth. "Hey we beat you. So tell us where the prisoners are."

"We? Did you really say we?" She asked, as she glared at Ryuuji, dumbfounded.

"Anyways." He kneeled on the ground in front of the giants head. His gaze was on Ryuuji. "Please tell us where you are keeping all of the prisoners, If you don't, I can assure you she won't let you off the hook." He let out in an assertive voice. His eyes were filled with fury as he looked into the behemoths.

"Hehehe..hahahahahah!" The behemoth was laughing, as if something were funny. His laughter turned to coughing as blood escaped his mouth. "Sure why not." He stated as his coughing died down. "It's not like you'll survive once you get there." He raised his right arm and pointed to his left. "Just go out of the eastern entrance of this place, and follow the path until you reach the abandoned stone fortress. They are being held in the bottom, underground. You won't even make it to them hahaha. You'll both die." _'He'll make sure of it.'_He thought to himself as he gave Ryuuji a cynical grin.

"Ok. Now can we kill him?" Taiga asked from the other side of the brutes' body. Her sword was raised once again.

"No! He's not even worth killing. Taiga!" Ryuuji shouted. His hands were raised in an attempt to stop her.

"Heheh! Just let her do it kid. If I'm still alive, I'll come back to kill you two." The giant laughed once again, at his declaration.

"You heard the freak." Taiga said raising her blade once more, but was once again stopped by Ryuuji.

"Let's just go." He began to pull her by the cape. "The next time he crosses our path, you can do as you please." He stated as he picked up his weapons, that had been dropped."

"Hmph. Don't regret it later stupid dog." Taiga said as she tucked her blade back into the sheath, before swinging it to rest on her right shoulder. They both started walking in the direction the giant had directed them. They didn't look back at him. He stared straight at their backs, until they disappeared from his vision.

"What fools. Go to your deaths. heheh." He muttered under his breath, as he attempted to sit up. His white uniform was now stained with blood. His arm was still slowly, but surely oozing blood. "I've lost too much blood. Ugh!" He was in pain as he tried standing. "Still I have to get out of this place, if i want to live."

"Live? Is that all you care about?"

The giants eyes widened in shock of hearing a familiar voice. He looked all around him, in an attempt to find the source. His expression was turning pale, due to the blood loss and urgent movements. "Where are you?!" He yelled at the voice, as if it were all around him.

"You didn't even answer my question, why would I answer yours?" The voice called out to him again. The giant turned his body in the direction of the voice. His eyes bulged, as he stumbled back in pain. His chest had been pierced, by a long bladed pole. His gaze went up, and focused on top of a roof, at the figure of an individual in white. His red flowing hair was ingrained in his eyes.

"Allow me to take the weight of life, off of your shoulders." The man said with a grin on his face, as the behemoths body was spontaneously engulfed in flames. His body fell backwards, and part of the halberd slid out. "Fool, as if he'd keep you alive, after this cowardly betrayal." The crimson haired man now stood in front of the behemoths collapsed body, before pulling the pole arm back into his hand. His golden eyes wandered from the fallen body, to the trail of bloody footsteps.

* * *

**Tehrem: Heh. I hope you enjoyed. In other news i went for a job interview a-**

**Taiga: This bum didn't get the job.**

**TehRem: Shut it woman**

**Ryuuji: If you liked it, please review till next time.**


	5. Author Update

Hello all who read this story of mine. Sorry for the long time without updating, it's just that i've recently started working on this Zombie survival fanfic, and unfortunately, I like zombies way more than Toradora!...Do not fret though because I'll have the Finale done within a week. It's like 1/5 way there, so keep those frowns upside down boys and girls and just believe in me and hopefully it won't end up crappy. Well, until then.

_** ~TehRem**_


	6. Sorry to dissapoint

Hey guys, I'm not going to be one of those authors that just doesn't update a story, and doesn't tell you that they won't update a story.

It's unfortunate, but I will no longer be continuing this story.

I'm no longer able to work on it with undivided attention, so I'd rather not crap out bad chapters one after the other, so i'm going to stop working on it.

Hey don't blame me, I just hope if you cared or enjoyed this story you'd understand. Once again sorry. ok bye.

-Teh Rem


End file.
